


A kink meme fill that never went submitted

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon and Glenn doesn't mention the way he smiles as they look out into the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kink meme fill that never went submitted

_**mortified:** _

"Oh god, please tell me you're not going to do it."

Glenn watches in absolute horror as Daryl uses the flat of his knife to uproot a large grub, peeling away at the thin layers of bark that still cling to it like a protective shell, before Daryl redirects his gaze towards him. 

Grinning.

And Glenn suddenly thinks he's not that hungry after all. 

_**hat:** _

It's hot.

The type of sweltering, and unbearable, kind of heat that seems to permeate throughout the day without rest. An Atlanta attribute that would have been that much more bearable hadn't it been impossible to escape even in the presence of shade. It's become another character in itself, really. A highly unwelcome antagonist that manages to make the walkers pale in comparison.

Glenn is just in the early stages of writing out a contrast essay before Daryl's elbow off sets his natural gravity. He doesn't even have it in him to feign annoyance because the heat has rendered him sluggish.   
  
"Sorry, this damn sun is making it hard to see." Daryl reestablishes his statement by trying to keep one hand cupped over his brow while still enabling his crossbow. It doesn't accomplish much.

He sighs before curling his fingers over the bill of his hat, hesitating for only a moment, before securing the baseball cap onto Daryl's head in absolute silence. Glenn only spares enough time to adjust it accordingly because these few milliseconds may be the last ones he experiences while still breathing.  

Daryl stares at him.

A fleeting gaze that tapers off as Daryl enables both his hands to occupy the weight of the crossbow. Daryl doesn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon and Glenn doesn't mention the way he smiles as they look out into the distance. 


End file.
